thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Has Some Fun
Narrator: Thomas Has Some Fun. Titlecard: See above Written by: Ryan Bannon Idea by Daniel Alsop (Thomas wakes up to notice that the Island of Sodor has been completely different than its usual self) Thomas: Huh? (we see Rosie, Hank, Stanley, Flora, Neville, Molly, and many other one-off characters in Tidmouth Sheds with Thomas) Thomas' Driver: That's funny. These engines don't look like the ones we're used to seeing. (as Thomas goes onto the turntable, he comes across an engine "throwing a tantrum" in one shed) Unidentified Engine: May I please have this video? Engine's Parent:'' No.'' (the engine begins screaming hysterically as Thomas, now feeling uneasy, heads out toward the mainline) ...... Thomas: What? Other characters? What are you all doing here in my cab?! '' ''(one character begins moving his mouth, but nothing comes out) Thomas: No. Just ''no. This can't be..........'' (Henry, some bright-coloured ponies, and stacks of unknown fan-made engines host a comedy show at Knapford Station) '' Thomas and his Driver: ''NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ......................... Thomas: (opens his eyes in shock and gasps) "What just happened?" Thomas' Driver: "I don't know. That dream was horrid." Edward: "Thomas, what's the matter? You don't look like yourself today." Thomas: "Edward, I had the strangest dream last night. I found multiple engines aside from the ones I usually see in here, saw an engine breaking down over some stupid purple dinosaur video, saw someone having an adventure in my cab, and saw many engines having a comedy club at the station! It was chaos!" Edward: "Never mind, Thomas. It was probably a bad dream." Thomas: "No, I can't 'never mind'! That dream was stuck in my funnel for a long time, and I need something to do to steer away from it!" Edward: "How about working at the shunting yard?" ............... Narrator: Thomas the Tank Engine couldn't stop thinking about the weird dream he found himself having last night. He found himself in the shunting yard feeling rather woozy, and made it very hard to shunt trucks and coaches in the yard. Fat Controller: "Thomas! What are you doing here now? It's early outside!" Thomas: "Sorry, Sir, I couldn't stop having this strange...." Narrator: The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt couldn't speak any longer. He was very tired and very cross. Fat Controller: "Thomas, it's too early to be out shunting trucks in the yard. The sun's not even out yet!" Thomas: "I know, Sir, but I wanted to keep my mind off of the dream." Fat Controller: "That's good, but it's still too early. I recommend coming back here after you have an expanded rest in the shed." ........... Narrator: A few hours later, Thomas arrived at Knapford feeling less sickening than he felt before. He worked as hard as he could, shunting trucks and coaches this way and that around the yard. (Diesel's horn sounds) Diesel: "Hallo there, Thomas......" Thomas: "Diesel, what are you doing here?" (Daisy comes up behind Thomas) "AND Daisy?! What do you want me for?" Diesel: "Oh, nothing, Thomas." Daisy: "That's right." Thomas: "You're not Ferdinand, Daisy." Diesel: "Want to have some fun?!?" Thomas: "Oh, yes, please, Diesel! What fun?" Diesel: "Playing tricks on someone, like this!" (Oliver shunts his brakevan, Toad, into a siding and comes to another siding. As he reverses some trucks into the siding, Diesel starts up and bashes into the trucks hard) Oliver: "Oh! Who's doing this to me?!" Diesel: "I am. You can't see me now!" (Diesel runs into Oliver and shunts him onto the mainline, derailing him) ............ Narrator: After Thomas and the diesels left the yard, Jerome and Judy arrived to put Oliver back on the rails. Toad felt indignant that his engine had been pushed off the rails by a diesel....... (we cut to Thomas, Diesel, and Daisy coming to the shunting yard) .......literally! Thomas: "Diesel, why are we here? Are you going to cause trouble?-" Diesel: "Oh, no, Thomas. We're going to have fun!" Thomas: "Two things: didn't you say that before and are having fun and causing trouble the same thing?" Diesel: "Oh, no, they're not." (James' whistle sounds in the distance) "Here comes James! Hide, Thomas!" Daisy: "I can't wait to see how this turns out....." James: "Aahhhh.....what a perfect day. What better than to-WHOA!" Diesel: "We now present the Magnificent Diesel with his gravity-defying disappearing act! For this trick, I will make Rusty Red Scrap Iron disappear!" James: "Wait...........what?!" (the coal tipper operator starts it up, lifting James upward) James: "No, STOP! Put.....me......DOWN!" (screaming) (we see James and his crew getting overturned toward a coal bin. His side hits the corner of the bin, scratching it. Coal from his tender pours into the bin and on James' paintwork) Narrator: Luckily, no one was hurt..... ........but James had obtained a streaking scratch and a very dirty look. Diesel: (laughing) Thomas: "What's so funny?" Daisy: "Look." Thomas: (gasps) "Look at what you done, Diesel! You dirtied up James!" Diesel: "I don't care! That was funny and you know it!" Daisy: "Yeah, that was funny!" ............. (Edward steams into the yard and is coupled up to a line of Troublesome Trucks. Thomas also is coupled up to the train by the trucks and Diesel's commands) Thomas: (snickers) Edward: "Thomas, what are you doing?" Thomas: "Nothing, Edward. I'm just putting these Troublesome Trucks in line, thank you." Narrator: Little did Edward know that Thomas was going to play a very naughty trick on him! As they reached Gordon's Hill, Thomas began to be a little cheeky. Thomas: (Nervously.) "Alright, trucks. Hold back!" Troublesome Trucks: "Yeah-hah! Hold-back-hold-back!" (laughing) Edward: "Thomas! Are you playing a trick on me?!" Narrator: Thomas tried to pretended he didn't listen. Then, there was trouble! Truck: "Let's have some fun!" Truck #2: "Yeah, let's!" Thomas: "Trucks, no! I'm beginning to regret this decision!" Truck #3: "Oh, no you won't!" Truck #4: "Go on!" Trucks #5 and #6: "Go on! Go on!" Edward: "Uh-oh." Troublesome Trucks: "On-on-on-on-''on''-''on''-''on''-''on''!" Thomas: "Hold back!" Troublesome Trucks: (laughing hysterically) "Faster, faster!" (hoping to stop Edward from derailing at the bottom, Thomas slams on his brakes and stops -- until getting dragged along by the train, wheels turning frantically backwards) Edward: "Stop, you Troublesome Trucks! The bend ahead is very sharp!" (approaching the bend, Edward begins to slow down. Thomas finally stops the train, and his fireman struggles to uncouple him) Edward: "Thomas, why were you coupled to my train? You could have caused an accident!" Thomas: "Diesel and Daisy wanted me to play a trick on you, but it backfired." Edward: "Thank goodness it did. The trucks aren't at all like this when I pull them. Please doint get involve with their jokes anymore?" Thomas: I wont, Edward, I Promise. Narrator: Thomas decided not to get involved with Diesel and Daisy's mess, even with the Troublesome Trucks. ............... Gordon: "Get in quickly please! Express coming through-" (Daisy's horn sounds) "Wait, is there a diesel in my train?!" Daisy: "No, there isn't...." Gordon: "Come along, coaches! Express coming through!" (as Gordon pulls out of Knapford, Daisy puts on her brakes, holding him back) "What's the matter?!? We were starting so nicely, too." Guard: "There's a diesel railcar in your train. You don't need to figure out why one of the coaches isn't like the others." Gordon: "Oh, the indignity!" ................. Narrator: but Thomas did his fun differantly, as he came upon Rosie, the Feisty Engine, who was rolling along. Rosie: "Thomas!" Thomas: "Rosie! Oh, it's so nice to see you!" Rosie: (Sees the flatbeds of paint behind Thomas.) "Wait, what's happening?" Thomas: "I'm idolising you. I've had enough of getting idolised by you." Rosie: "What? I never did a-" (Rosie switches into a siding and bashes into some buffers) Rosie: "Oh, bother!" (Looks at the Paint Thomas has.) Oh! Rainbow with red bows, that's sweet." .............. (Diesel shunts Percy's trucks around in the yard preparing for Percy to come. His whistle sounds just as Diesel completes arranging the train) Diesel: "Oh, hello, Percy." Percy: "What are you doing with that train?" Diesel: "Be careful with these trucks, Percy. They will haunt you if you get too used to them!" Percy: "I'm not afraid of any haunting trucks, thank you." ..... Narrator: As Percy passes Knapford, the Troublesome Trucks begin playing their tricks Truck: "Ooooooooo''ooooooooohhhhhhhh''............" Truck #2: "Beware of the Phantom Trucks! Whhooooooooooooo....!" Percy: "Oh, no, they are haunted! Help!" Narrator: Percy was so scared, he ran into a siding....... ......and rammed into some buffers! Diesel: (laughing hysterically) "Admit it, Thomas, I am the funniest engine in the world!" Thomas: "Oh, no, you're not! This fun is nothing but trouble!" Daisy: "Really! Then how about he plays a trick on Henry when he nears the viaduct?" Thomas: "No! The viaduct is too unstable; what if he had an accident and there's no one near by to get him back up?" Diesel: "We'll see, we'll see..........." .............. (on the mainline, Diesel hides in a loop siding. Henry pulls a long, heavy goods train nearby) Diesel: "Here he comes.............." (snickers deviously) "They don't call me 'Devious Diesel' for nothing, you know." Henry: "Who said that? Is there a ghost?!" Diesel: "Over here, Old Square Wheels. The viaduct is perfectly stable now.........so if you want to go fast, here you go!" Henry: "Gee, thank you." (he emerges out of the loop siding and sounds his horn) Henry: "Oh, no! I couldn't have accepted him then!" (screaming hysterically) Narrator: Then, there was even more trouble! (Henry's crew jumps clear, but Henry runs onto the broken viaduct at top speed. His speed weakens the now-creaking viaduct immensely, and it begins to collapse with him on it. The train plummets to the ground as the viaduct crashes down and spreads dust everywhere, blowing away a lily pad and the frog standing on it) Henry: "Help.....help......HHHEEEEELLLLLLLPP!!!" ................... Narrator: The driver ran to the nearest telephone booth for help. Later, the Fat Controller arrived. He was very cross indeed. Fat Controller: "Thomas! What on Earth were you thinking?! Really useful engines don't try to cause major accidents to their allies, especialy trying to push engines of the viaduct!" Thomas: "I'm very sorry, Sir, I only did one little thing, but it........." Fat Controller: and that was pushing Henry down the Viaduct?" Diesel: "No, Thomas, I'' did it." Fat Controller: "So it was ''Diesel's fault. Is it, Thomas?" Thomas: "Yes, Sir. He and Daisy wanted to make me one of them, but I hate it so much. I wanted to have fun, but it's more fun to be really useful." Fat Controller: (Smiles at Thomas)"Well, I'm Happy to hear that. (Turn to Daisy and Diesel.) As for you two, as punishment for making Thomas one of you, you two will help Mavis and Toby do Quarry work in the Ffarquhar Quarry for two months. Diesel and Daisy: Yes Sir. Narrator: Thomas felt very proud of being freindly, even to hiself. ................... Narrator: Daisy and Diesel worked hard at the Ffarquhar Quarry, taking Quarry workers and helping Mavis shunting the loaded Troublesome Trucks in line. Troublesome Trucks: (Laughing.) Biff Bash! Biff Bash! Mavis: Come on, Diesel! keep loading up! Narrator: Thomas learns not to get involve with Diesel's tricks. He just gets the job done, even with his friends. Category:Vhs